


Alô? É do uber?

by galaxymaars



Category: EXO (Band), Kris Wu - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymaars/pseuds/galaxymaars
Summary: Kim Minseok costumava facilmente apaixonar-se por alguns passageiros bonitinhos, só não contava que um maluco que faz ligações para o uber viesse a roubar seu coração.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 83
Kudos: 121
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Alô? É do uber?

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #177
> 
> Olá! Espero que você possa se divertir um pouquinho com a história de Kim Minseok e Wu Yifan, o casalzinho docinho e esquisito que compõe essa história ♥ Obrigada a toda a equipe do EXOlipse por criar um projeto incrível como este! 
> 
> Playlist: ["Alô? É do uber?"](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7wpV7AB7hskTK6icHVeCg5)  
> 

Tudo começou com uma mensagem. Não, uma ligação! Era suposto que fosse uma mensagem, mas foi uma ligação. Kim Minseok não fazia ideia de como aquilo era possível acontecer, principalmente porque não entendia uma palavra do que o cara falava com aquele maldito ruído chiando em seu ouvido.

Suspirou, exausto. Lançou um olhar abatido para o painel do carro, constatando o que já havia visto há três segundos antes, e a dez antes destes: ainda não passava das onze e meia, e o expediente às terças era até uma da matina. Ou seja, Kim Minseok estava fadado a lidar essas ligações absurdas por mais duas horas – _mas era suposto que fossem mensagens._

Decidiu desligar o telefone e fingir que nada havia acontecido, até o bendito (ou maldito) começar a tocar novamente. Aumentou o volume do rádio, estava entretido na nova canção de Mamamoo e não queria perder seu tempo com uma ligação estúpida de um doido da madrugada.

Na terceira tentativa decidiu que já era hora de atender e mandar aquele mano tomar no cu.

— Fala, cara.

— Alô? É do uber?

Levou um sustinho dessa vez, primeiramente porque o chiado havia sumido, e também porque a voz era bonita e rouca, parecia meio cansada, mas era extremamente gostosa de ouvir. Resolveu dar uma chance, afinal ninguém no mundo havia lhe feito uma pergunta como aquela até hoje.

— Ahn... Sim? No que posso ajudar?

— Ah, graças a Deus! – O outro resmungou em sua linha. — Desculpe, eu sei que uber não é para ligar, mas eu sou péssimo escrevendo e um colega me disse que você tem um carro grande.

Minseok olhou para o interior do próprio Picanto 2009 e deu uma risada debochada, pensando em quem fora o monstro que mentira tão descaradamente para aquele homem.

— Depende do que você chama de grande, moço.

Ouviu o outro suspirar, e parecer xingar em alguma língua que o motorista esperava que não fosse tailandês. A última vez que dirigiu para tailandeses resultou num casal se espancando no banco traseiro de seu carro que já não é exatamente o mais espaçoso do universo, e um salto passou diretamente pela sua cabeça, atingindo o painel do carro e quase causando um acidente na Teheran-ro.

— Não importa, não dá tempo de chamar outra pessoa agora. Será que você pode me pegar amanhã de manhã? Eu preciso estar em Gandong-gu até as oito horas. – O rapaz falou firme, mas era possível notar um sotaque arrastado e até charmosinho no jeito como ele pronunciava as palavras numa velocidade reduzida.

— Qual sua localização?

— Yongsan.

Minseok quase chorou. E teria muito bem recusado se não levasse em consideração a boa graninha que renderia aquela corrida. Precisaria provavelmente levantar horas mais cedo do que estava acostumado às quartas-feiras, mas se focasse nos mais de 50 mil wons que aquela meia horinha matutina lhe renderia, tudo ficava mais cor-de-rosa e feliz.

— Fechado. Você pode pegar a minha ID no Kakao com esse número e me passar sua localização exata. Eu te pego amanhã... ahn...

— Wu Yifan. – Rapidamente foi respondido, estranhando de primeira o nome do rapaz. — Obrigada Kim Minseok-ssi.

Achou fofo quando ele falou consigo no sotaque bonitinho, mas engoliu a sua mania idiota de se apaixonar por clientes aleatórios apenas pela voz, até porque nem sabia se o cara fazia seu tipo físico também. E qual é, era só um sotaque fofinho. Acabou pesquisando Wu no google e logo compreendeu que o rapaz provavelmente era chinês, o que explicava muita coisa – na cabeça de um fã de The Untamed, todos os chineses têm uma voz bonita e sexy como a de Wang Yibo.

Despediu-se do quase-locutor-de-rádio lhe desejando boa noite e constatando que teria que fechar o expediente de hoje um pouco mais cedo se quisesse estar pelo menos 50% disposto para o dia seguinte. Não é que Minseok fosse preguiçoso, mas precisava dormir gostosinho depois de um banho refrescante e uma barriga cheia para não acordar de mau humor em plena quarta-feira, que era a porra do pior dia da semana, ganhando até mesmo do domingo.

Estacionou em frente ao prédio, fechando _Maria, o possante,_ com bastante carinho. Um dia teria grana para colocá-la numa garagem coberta, com tudo o que sua pintura vermelha sangue merecia para não desbotar ou ficar no relento durante às noites frias. Caminhou despreocupadamente até o apartamento de três cômodos, preparando um jantarzinho de sucesso, somado ao banho quentinho e vestiu seu melhor pijama de velho, subindo as escadinhas do quadrado e se deitando preguiçosamente na cama espaçosa, a qual constantemente pensava que merecia uma outra bundinha para afundar seu colchão.

Suspirou. Minseok não gostava de admitir, mas era um baita de um encalhado.

Com 31 aninhos mais que completos, ao decorrer do tempo foi capaz de assistir de primeira fileira seus amigos namorarem, casarem e até mesmo formarem famílias. Seu relacionamento mais duradouro fora Junmyeon, e por mais incrível que possa parecer, é alguém com quem manteve uma amizade bastante querida, e até este já havia amarrado seu burrinho. Minseok definitivamente ficara para trás na corrida do par perfeito, e agora, depois de tanto tempo só, começou a sentir os efeitos que a falta de uma companhia amorosa causavam em seu coração.

Ano passado comprou um gato, Tan. Mas o filho da puta passava mais tempo na gandaia do que lhe dando amor, o que explicava muito bem o fato de estar sozinho naquela cama em plena madrugada de quarta-feira. Nos primeiros dias ficara desesperado caçando o bichano na rua, mas depois de 365 dias, entendeu que amar com liberdade é um trabalho psicológico em que gatos são os terapeutas e humanos os pacientes.

Terminou seu ritual de solidão observando o lado vazio da cama se arrastando para o meio, desistindo de esperar Tan chegar e pronto para pegar no sono, dando uma checada no celular e visualizando a mensagem do chinês com voz de locutor, sorrindo com a educação dele em pedir desculpas pelo horário – de vez em quando é bom ter os sentimentos considerados, mesmo que por um cliente que nunca viu na vida.

Misericórdia, quando foi que Kim Minseok se tornou tão carente? Caralho.

...

É claro que Tan chegou às três da manhã e fez um escândalo à porta.

O motorista sempre teve o sono sensível, e essa era a grande sorte daquele gato cretino. Constantemente Minseok se pegava pensando na quantidade de filhotes que este galinha deveria ter por aí, e as dores de cabeça começavam a martelar. Era um cara sensível ao assunto família e saber que seu gato era um irresponsável mexia com seus sentimentos.

A bagunça de Tan causou uma leve insônia que só foi superada quando o relógio marcava cinco horas, e é claro que o despertador bateu exatamente às 6:30, o fazendo se arrastar para fora da cama com olheiras imensas e uma vontade de assar no forno o bichano que dormia gostoso em seu colchão. Arrumou-se como de costume, saindo de casa com dez minutos de antecedência do programado, encontrando _Maria, o possante,_ exatamente onde a havia deixado na noite anterior.

O tal de Wu Yifan já estava desperto, pois o celular começou a disparar. Minseok entortou o nariz, porque céus, por que esse cara não consegue enviar uma mensagem?

— Bom dia, Minseok-ssi – A voz bonita soou arrastada do outro lado da linha, deixando o motorista meio desconcertado. Era realmente uma voz bonita. — Eu já estou meio que pronto.

— E eu já estou no caminho, - Resmungou, dando partida em Maria, o possante, e seguindo pela rua vazia. — te pego em quinze minutos. E bom dia. – Completou, estalando o pescoço na tentativa de matar o cansaço da noite mal dormida.

Odiava quartas-feiras e odiava amar Tan.

O trânsito do meio da semana costumava ser o pior possível, até mesmo em horários tão matutinos, mas Minseok dominava Seul na palma de sua mão, e com alguns atalhos e um GPS de ponta, cumpriu sua promessa. Quinze minutos mais tarde, estava à porta do goshiwon de Wu Yifan. Quando se aproximou com Maria, o possante, começou a sentir um leve tremelique ao observar a figura engraçada que se encontrava na calçada, parecendo esperar alguém enquanto observava a rua distraidamente.

Era um cara alto, muito alto e que provavelmente ficaria todo torto dentro da Maria. Seu cabelo estava preso numa chuquinha mal feita, e um casaco jeans cheio de botons contrastava bem com o restante de suas roupas casuais – o problema mesmo era a quantidade de parafernalha que o cara segurava. Rezou internamente para que não fosse o seu locutor dos sonhos naquele momento, porque céus, onde porra iria enfiar aquele monte de sacolas cheias e meu Deus, aquilo era um esqueleto?

Mas que raios...?

Fez questão de parar o carro a no mínimo cinco metros do cara maluco, silenciosamente rezando para todos os santos que se lembrava de ter conhecido o nome algum dia durante a missa de domingo. No entanto quase chorou quando percebeu que o cara segurava o telefone próximo ao ouvido.

_Girls’ Generation make you feel the hit._

Era a porra do toque de seu celular. Nem atendeu, apenas fazendo a cara mais triste que poderia esboçar ao engatar a ré, parando bem a frente do maluco. Imediatamente o cara abaixou o braço, curvando noventa graus e enfiando o pescoço pela janela do passageiro.

— Kim Minseok-ssi?

E chorou. Chorou porque era a aquela voz gostosa, trazendo um misto de sensações que oscilavam entre tesão pelo timbre rouco e ódio pela porra da quantidade de coisa que teria de enfiar até no cu para levar aquele cara até o quinto dos infernos.

— Bom dia, - Sorriu falso. — Wu Yifan-ssi?

Minseok sentiu que era um homem falho quando Yifan sorriu de volta. Ele tinha uma armação ridícula na cara, provavelmente um modelo retrô copiado dos anos 80, que ficava absolutamente incrível nele. O sorriso era gengival, doce, e o deixava ainda mais filho da puta do que poderia imaginar naqueles cinco segundos que se apaixonou perdidamente pelo homem a sua frente – não, ainda não tinha esquecido a parafernalha, só era um cara carente e fácil mesmo.

— Bom dia! – Ele o respondeu animado. Minseok quis rosnar. — Preciso de um minuto.

Bom, ele disse um minuto, mas foram _pelo menos dez._ Yifan tinha tanta tralha, mas tanta tralha, que no momento havia um vaso de plantas (não pergunte a espécie) ao seu lado, junto do esqueleto é claro – Fred, para ser mais exato, tem um crachá no pescoço dele. No banco de trás havia uma imensa mala marrom e um par de sacolas plásticas de feira, ah!, tinha um carrinho de feira também.

Pobre Maria.

— Que mal lhe pergunte... – Minseok não costumava ser curioso, mas veja bem, tinha uma planta na sua cara. — O que significa isso tudo?

— Ahn? – O rapaz o fitou confuso, mas um estalo de compreensão perpassou seu rosto bonito (ué, o cara é top) e ele direcionou um sorriso ao motorista. — Eu sou professor.

Enquanto girava a chave na ignição, Minseok se perguntou se ser professor é um sinônimo para ser maluco. Ou é um lance meio auto suficiente, tipo “enfiei um esqueleto no carro uber, mas eu sou professor né, sabe como é” e inseriu diversas interrogações em seus questionamentos internos enquanto uma leve fumacinha saía de suas narinas.

Decidiu que precisava ser um macho de bem. Respirou fundo, sorrindo compreensivo e torto, fitando o Wu todo espremido e curvado no banco de trás.

— O que você leciona?

Yifan brigava com a rodinha do carrinho de feira, mas parou tudo para fitar Minseok com animação, pronto para falar pelos cotovelos e atormentar um motorista como só ele sabia fazer.

— Ensino educação básica para crianças. – Respondeu por fim, referindo-se à pedagogia como sua melhor amiga, lembrando-se de que Soojung estava lhe devendo umas atividades e imediatamente puxando o planner da bolsa, anotando tudo rapidamente antes que esquecesse de fechar mais um item de sua listinha pessoal de metas.

— Sério? – Sua surpresa não era tanta pela expressão de quem comia criancinhas com cereal no café da manhã, e sim pela pinta de sei lá, professor de cursinho que arranja modos alternativos de ensino para os alunos que estão prestando o exame nacional.

— Sim, eu adoro os baixinhos. – Um sorriso bobo tomou conta do rosto do rapaz, e Minseok perdeu dois segundos o fitando pelo retrovisor, o achando verdadeiramente bonito. Bem, ele era realmente o seu tipo, afinal. Era alto, tinha voz de locutor e parecia ser babão de criança, o que levava tudo ao ponto exato do coração de Kim Minseok: _o crush._

Cinco minutos dentro daquele carro e sua carência já o fazia se imaginar casando-se com Yifan num altar de flores numa das praias de Jeju. Uau. Que final feliz incrível ele teria se aquele sapão o namorasse, não?

Trocou umas palavras com o professor, batendo um papo agradável, descobrindo que o cara morava em Seul há pouco mais de cinco anos e meio, tinha alguns amigos chineses pelo bairro onde ficava seu goshiwon e tinha problemas com tecnologia na maior parte do tempo, por isso preferia mais ligar do que, sei lá, usar um aplicativo. Minseok até se arriscou a perguntar a idade do professor sem ser o chato que usa o “pleno século 21 e...” e quase bateu o carro quando ele afirmou que tinha belíssimos 31 aninhos, iguaizinhos aos seus.

Eram ou não um par perfeito? Minseok decidiu que queria adotar uma criança depois do casamento na praia.

— É aqui. – Yifan ditou depois de um tempo que estavam rondando pelo endereço que o motorista havia posto no GPS. Minseok olhou a estrutura, uma imensa casa de tijolinhos, rodeada por um jardim com uma cerca de madeira toda pintada de pares coloridos.

Era um abrigo para crianças.

— Você trabalha aqui? – Perguntou curioso enquanto estacionava o carro em frente a calçada.

Yifan o olhou de soslaio, uma expressão de dúvida estampando sua face, até ele parecer se dar conta do que o Kim havia perguntado verdadeiramente, e sorrindo pequeno, disse:

— Sou voluntário.

Kim Minseok desceu de Maria, disposto a ajudar o professor a descarregar aquele tanto de coisas, carregando Fred nos braços e refletindo sobre como Yifan era tipo um príncipe. O cara tinha apenas sorrisos no rosto enquanto juntava todas aquelas coisas nos braços e não parava de agradecer Minseok pela ajuda. Tudo isso deixava o coração do coreano meio quentinho, porque poucas vezes conhecera alguém que se preocupava tanto em fazer um bom trabalho em que não recebesse um centavo sequer. Seguiu o caminho das pedras até dentro da casa, sendo recebido por uma das outras voluntárias, que ditou que as crianças estavam tomando café ainda.

— Essa aqui é a minha sala. – Yifan comentou quando Minseok pôs Fred no cantinho vazio. Sequer havia carteiras. O lugar era cheio de mapas, desenhos e atividades penduradas nas paredes. Havia um quadro negro com alguns desenhos em giz colorido, e um monte de tapetes improvisados no chão. Uma pilha de cadernos no canto e diversos materiais espalhados organizadamente pelo ambiente todo.

Minseok nunca vira lugar tão mais aconchegante que aquele.

— É muito legal. – Elogiou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, completamente acanhado perto de seu novo crush. — Deve ser muito bom ter aulas aqui.

Yifan sorriu tímido, e Minseok quase teve uma síncope. A forma como ele abaixou o rosto e corou nas bochechas mexeu com as suas estruturas de um jeito que o Kim pensou que talvez fosse puxar um papinho com o cara no Kakao mais tarde.

— Obrigado. Demorou muito para eu conseguir todas essas coisas. – Ele coçou a nuca, completamente sem jeito. — São crianças estrangeiras, a maioria refugiados que não podem ter contato com os pais, ou sequer tem pais. – Explicou pacientemente, abrindo uma sacola cheia de livros de idiomas. — Às vezes tenho que quebrar a cabeça para entender todo mundo.

Minseok não conseguia não achar tudo aquilo lindo. Yifan o levou para conhecer os arredores da casa no térreo, e ele pode observar outros voluntários, algumas das crianças se alimentando e sentiu o peso da consciência de como a vida é algo frágil demais, e que para alguns tem o profundo significado de sobrevivência desde muito cedo. Sentiu-se fortalecido pelo ambiente, e agradeceu silenciosamente Yifan pela ligação inesperada no meio da noite.

— Quanto ficou a corrida? – Perguntou o professor quando voltaram para Maria, o possante. Minseok pensou um pouco, sorrindo de canto, encarando o rapaz enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos.

— É por conta da casa. – Respondeu, sentando-se no capô.

Yifan arregalou os olhos, imediatamente balançando as mãos e negando, mas não foi ouvido por Minseok, que insistiu o suficiente para deixar o professor completamente sem graça, as bochechas coradas o suficiente para fazer o Kim cair de amores pelo jeitinho tímido. Daria tudo para assistir uma interação dele com aquelas crianças enquanto dava suas aulas. Ou para dar uns beijinhos nele, né? Precisava admitir que o lance do casório imaginário ficou meio sério.

— Obrigado então. – Yifan murmurou, desajeitado, segurando o braço. — Ahn... – Ele começou, ganhando mais a atenção do Kim enquanto fitava os próprios tênis. — Eu te pago um café qualquer dia, para agradecer.

Ah, era agora que o Minseok desinibido, carente e ousado entraria em ação, não é mesmo? Estava sendo chamado para um encontro ou o quê?

— Então você vai ficar me devendo. – Sorriu, erguendo-se do capô e chegando perto do chinês, tendo de se inclinar um pouco para fitá-lo de tão perto. — E eu vou cobrar. – Piscou, usando todo o seu charme escondido por baixo do boné dos Yankees e torcendo para ter mexido um pouquinho com o sapão com voz de locutor.

Pensou ter surtido algum efeito no macho, pois Yifan sorriu pequeno, aquiescendo gentilmente antes de dar as costas e se despedir do motorista.

Mais tarde, Minseok recebeu uma ligação.

— Alô? Minseok-ah?

...

Vamos encurtar os fatos, porque tenho certeza que relatar toda a conversa, o encontro, as cantadas e a parte em que Yifan derramou chá gelado na camisa novinha de Minseok não é bem a parte clichê mais interessante do dia certo? Podemos pular para o momento em que Minseok está sem camisa dentro da Maria, o possante. Bem, estar sem camisa em pleno outono não era bem a sensação mais agradável, mas não poderia reclamar enquanto tinha a companhia de um professor bonitão.

E que sabia muito bem como usar a boca.

— Acha que estamos indo rápido demais? – Ele sussurrou depois de morder o lábio inferior de Minseok. Suas bochechas estavam mais coradas do que nunca, o cabelo comprido solto e bagunçado e as pupilas dilatadas encarando o futuro marido (na cabeça de Minseok).

Rápido? Pfff...

— Yifan você pode me comer agora e eu ainda vou achar que está indo devagar demais. – Com uma resposta atrevida, conseguiu exatamente o que desejava, uma risada alta do outro, o deixando desarmado para continuar o beijo, tomando a rédea da situação e subindo em seu colo imediatamente, sequer se importando com a pureza de Maria. Se tivesse que dar para Wu Yifan dentro daquele carro, faria isso com prazer.

As mãos grandes subiram por sua pele nua, dedilhando o tórax que agora tinha um cheirinho doce de morango com limão. Yifan beijava bem, mordia bem, lambia bem e apertava gostoso, o que deixava nosso protagonista extremamente sensível e carente em seus braços, se deixando levar pela sensação gostosa de ter uma boquinha para beijar. Era um príncipe, ele.

No entanto, como todo carente, teve um estalo em sua mente, se afastando gradualmente da boca do chinês.

— O que foi? Fiz algo errado? – Perguntou preocupado, envolvendo sua cintura com cuidado, fazendo o coração de Minseok bater rápido.

— Não, é que... – Choramingou, pensando que era um doido, encarando o rosto do Wu. — Talvez seja meio rápido mesmo. Quer dizer... – Céus, ia mesmo falar aquelas coisas para o cara que estava beijando? Porra. — Faz tempo que eu não fico com alguém, e você é muito legal.

Yifan deu uma risadinha, erguendo a mão e acariciando sua bochecha.

— A gente não vai transar no seu carro, Minseok. Mesmo eu achando que era essa a sua intenção. – Ainda que estivesse escuro, o sorriso do Wu era doce, e a voz rouca o deixava hipnotizado, como um suquinho de maracujá. — Podemos ficar só nos beijos, o que acha?

Minseok considerou que havia tirado a sorte grande. Resolveu, enquanto curtia uns beijos em seu pescoço e uma mão boba em sua bunda, listar todos os motivos sensacionais que o levarão a aquele estágio de paixonite aguda por Wu Yifan: 1) Era um professor, o que sinalizava responsabilidade e compromisso; 2) Tinha uma voz de locutor que fazia muitas coisas _subirem_ em Minseok; 3) Era alto, o que contava 30 pontos a mais na conta por preferências pessoais; 4) Era gringo, e ser gringo já é por si só topíssimo; 5) Passou uma semana todinha ligando para Minseok depois das onze horas só para jogar conversa fora enquanto este não tinha corridas, o que deixava o motorista completamente caidinho pela maneira fofa que ele gostava de cuidar, e papear sobre coisas aleatórias. Yifan era inteligente, gentil e carinhoso – e gostoso, o que o levava nosso protagonista considerar a única possibilidade possível para o que estava acontecendo:

— Yifan, eu acho que você é fruto da minha imaginação. – Soltou do nada, mesmo que estivesse levando um chupão muito real no pescoço. — Acho que enlouqueci depois de tanto tempo na seca e acabei criando você.

O momento era sexy, mas foi totalmente quebrado pela fala do motorista. Yifan afastou o rosto de seu pescoço e o encarou por alguns segundos sem expressão, ambos seríssimos sobre ao assunto em questão até o chinês explodir numa gargalhada anasalada e engasgada. O defeito? A risada dele era feia, mas absolutamente contagiosa.

— Você é um gato, Minseok. – Ele confessou. — Mas completamente doido. Espero que a nossa relação vá para frente.

Um sorriso, foi a única coisa que ele lhe lançou depois de soltar a bomba que fez o coração de Minseok explodir em 30 caquinhos de diferentes tamanhos, e ainda por cima pensar que, quando se tem 31 anos, é fácil assim querer amarrar o burro com um cara que conheceu há sete dias? Não sabia, não tinha ideia. Mal conhecia Yifan e já havia decidido o nome dos três filhos que adotariam depois do casamento na praia e a lua de mel em Bali. Eram tantos detalhes a planejar, tantas coisas, que mal se deu conta que seu sonho não era mentira e aquilo não era fruta de sua imaginação fértil das horas que ficava deitado na cama esperando Tan chegar. Wu Yifan era real, era um príncipe sem cavalo e cheio de qualidades estranhas.

Quem sabe, né? Se Yifan pode ligar para o uber, _por que é que Kim Minseok não pode se apaixonar em sete dias?_

.

.

.


End file.
